Kadic of The Dead: Overkill
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: Two unlikely partners. One dangerous mission. Yumi disappears in Lyoko after discovering a virtual representation of our world. After Jeremy witnesses this unplanned turn of events, he calls Ulrich and William to get her back. However, this is not your ordinary day in Lyoko. Rotting and decaying surprises await the two as they embark on the most hilarious adventure yet.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue- Part 1: A Saturday Morning

At Kadic Junior High, the morning was just settling in, the birds chirping and the wind softly blowing. The halls of the school was completely empty, and so were the classrooms and the courtyard. The trees at the forest started to softly sway back and forth as small leaves started to fall to the ground slowly. The clouds above were as white as the pillows the students laid on, appearing to look like fluff that is stuffed inside one's fluffy pillow.

Ulrich Stern was passed out in bed and so was Odd, who was lying faced down on his bed, a river of white drool flowing all the way down from his pillow onto his sheets and blanket. Ulrich's face was covered with his pillow while facing up, his blanket covering the rest of his body. The orange sun was peering through their open window, illuminating the darkness that stayed during the long Friday nights. Odd's stuff littered the floor, including his note books, paper, and pencils. His dog, Kiwi, laid inside his bed drawer, hiding his existence from any school employee that would visit.

While the silence lasted, Ulrich's alarm clock blasted music, which was funk. He wasn't expecting a funk song to play on the radio, but, he didn't argue. If it ever blasted any music, he would just pound the crap out of the alarm clock and still manage to fall asleep. After all, it was Saturday. The music blasted so loud, that it sounded like his room was turning into a dance club. Odd twisted and turned as the music continued to blast. He tried to cover himself with his blanket, then ultimately failing when he actually removed his sheets from his bed.

"Turn that thing off, Ulrich." Odd said, covering his face with the pillow. Ulrich moaned. Ulrich then lifted his head and looked at the sleepy Ulrich, who was ignoring him. He then picked up his pillow.

"Turn it off, dude." Odd said, then throwing his pillow at Ulrich. He then moaned, this time smashing the snooze button on the alarm clock. The music stopped and Ulrich got up, then throwing Odd's pillow back at Odd, hitting him in the face.

"Happy now?" Ulrich asked in his muffled voice.

"Actually yes." Odd replied. As the two quickly went back to sleep, Ulrich's phone rang. His arm slowly reached for the fun as he tried to continue to sleep. He then answered it and placed the phone next to his ear.

"What?" Ulrich asked, sleepy."It's Jeremy." the caller said."What is it, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked, still tired and sleepy."I need you at the factory ASAP." Jeremy told him.

"Why?" Ulrich asked in reply. "It's a Saturday morning."

"Yumi's stuck in Lyoko!" Jeremy told the sleepy Ulrich.

"Oh, alright." Ulrich replied, not listening to the last part. "I'll be on my way." He then hung up the phone and sat up on his bed in his boxers and white t-shirt. He rubbed his eyes and tried to fix his messy brown hair with his hands. Odd then sat up as well, facing Ulrich.

"What's going on?" Odd asked. "Was it Jeremy?""Yeah." Ulrich replied.

"What did he want?" Odd asked."He wanted me to come the factory." Ulrich answered.

"Why?"

"Well, because…" Ulrich's eyes popped wide open and then he started to rush to get ready. He quickly pulled his pants on, got his short sleeve green jacket on and his green t-shirt, and then slipped on white socks and his white sneakers, then lacing them as fast as he possibly could."What's wrong?" Odd asked. "Why are your panties in a bunch?""It's Yumi." Ulrich replied, about to leave the room.

"What happened?" Odd asked, curiously.

"She's stuck in Lyoko." he told Odd.

"Oh…." Odd said. His eyes then popped open as well, then rushing to get dressed. Ulrich sprinted to the manhole in the forest, with Odd right behind him. Ulrich felt the soothing morning breeze softly blowing against him as he rushed for the manhole, passing trees and bushes. The orange sunlight beamed through small holes in the leaves on the trees and also through the large spaces. The birds above tweeted and chirped above as the two stopped at the manhole. Ulrich placed his fingers through the holes and lifted up the old, grey manhole, then tossing it aside.

"After you." Ulrich said, letting Odd down first. Ulrich followed, then sliding the manhole back in place. Ulrich climbed down the rusted ladder bars that led down into the sewers. Odd waited for Ulrich by the skateboards… and Jeremy's scooter.

"Let's go." Ulrich said, grabbing his board and jumping onto it, with Odd following behind. They sped through the tunnels of the old sewer system, jumping over some of the canals that laid ahead that had no walkways across. Within moments, they reached the end of the tunnels, where another ladder waited for them. They jumped off their boards and stood them, leaning on the wall. They started to walk up the ladder, moving up one bar at a time. Ulrich removed the manhole above, then sliding it over as both of them approached the ropes leading down onto the factory's ground floor.

Ulrich backed himself up, readying himself for the leap towards the rope. Odd then smiled.

"Next up is Ulrich Stern, who will now perform his famous rope jump with a few traditional swings and a smooth landing." Odd said. "And the crowd goes wild! AHHHH!" Ulrich then bolted from his starting position, then leaping far towards the hanging rope ahead. He adjusted his tight grip as he swung around side to side, the air blowing against his face because of his movements. He swayed back and forth and got lower and closer to the ground as he swung. Then, he let go of the rope only about two feet above the ground, then rolling forward onto his feet, then helping himself up.

At the front of the rope was Odd, who held up all ten fingers and then held up two thumbs up. Ulrich smirked."C'mon." Ulrich said, then seeing Odd leaping for the rope as well, swinging back and forth, until he reached the ground. As Odd released his grip from the rope, he rolled forwards, then hitting the wall. H hung upside down as his legs hung in front of your face. Odd frowned as Ulrich smiled.

"Looks like your world turned upside down." Ulrich joked.

"Ha ha, so funny." Odd replied, then rolling to his feet from the wall. He then dusted himself off and boarded the elevator with Ulrich. The doors slowly closed in front of them as it slowly started descending to the main control room for the Super Computer. Then, it stopped, the doors slowly opening, revealing bright green light as the duo stepped out from the elevator with the doors closing behind them. Jeremy was continuously typing away at the keyboard on the Super Computer, the screen set on Lyoko. Jeremy then turned the chair around and looked at the two who entered.

"Finally, you guys made it." Jeremy said.

"Alright, what, when, where, and why?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, somehow, Yumi got stuck in the scanner and in Lyoko and I can't get her out." Jeremy explained. "And, to make matters worse, she disappeared in a…"

"No time for it, Jeremy." Ulrich replied."But, don't you want to hear what's in…"

"No." Ulrich replied. "Yumi's trapped in there and I'm getting her out."

"Okay then, but I have to tell you that…" Ulrich interrupted him again without hesitation.

"No thanks." Ulrich replied. "I'm going in to get her back. There's no time to chit chat." Odd stayed with Jeremy, who was confused, but also cool with the fact that he did not tell Ulrich about the details or even the surprise guest. The elevator doors closed, leaving Odd with Jeremy. Then, after three minutes, William showed up as well.

"Alright, what, when, where, and why?" William asked, putting Jeremy and Odd in a déjà vu moment.

"How did I see that one coming?" Jeremy asked. Odd shrugged his shoulders.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Prologue- Part 2: What A Surprise

Down at the scanner room, Ulrich waited for Jeremy to give the word. He saw that one of the scanners were closed, which gave it away to Ulrich that it was Yumi's scanner. He paced back and forth in front of the sealed-shut scanner tube, thinking. He was surely concerned about Yumi, to the point where he could explode on anybody. He then stopped in his tracks, then facing the metal tube scanner and then placing his hand on it. He hung his head down towards the floor, ultimately blaming himself for not volunteering with her. Well, he insisted yesterday. However, Yumi insisted that she wants to go alone. Ulrich respected her decision.

Ulrich then looked behind him, seeing the elevator doors opening slowly, revealing the single passenger inside. Ulrich rolled his eyes as he saw that it was William joining with Ulrich to take care of this matter. For him, it would be a rough mission. For William, it was the same. Both of them loved the same girl for so long, they competed for supremacy over the other to win her love. Hell, it went to the point where one strategy was to hang out and love other girls just to get Yumi's attention. It wasn't such a good idea, though.

William walked in as the silence grew between the two. Both of them had no idea the other was coming. If they had an idea about each other, the other would, obviously, bolt for the scanner and demand Jeremy to lock the other one shut before the other could arrive. However, it didn't come to mind to either of them. If it would've, things between the two would result in an even more riskier conflict just to get Yumi's unconditional (if not fruitful.) love. The silence grew longer as the two of them stood in front of the last two empty scanners. The yellow light inside peered into the room, joining the varieties of lights. The elevator doors then closed, then going back up the main floor.

William then turned to see Ulrich, not turning to face him. They knew this news hit them hard. However, they don't know how hard it would hit them if it were brought up even later than this. They have a lot more in common than they think, having both the same kind of stress, issues, love problems, and social awkwardness. Well, not that many socially awkward issues. But, that's beside the point. However, there were so many differences between them that they would rather kill each other than to talk about their issues. Talk about a rough pairing.

As the silence intensified, Jeremy and Odd stayed in the control room to keep things orderly without being in the line of fire when he would break the awful silence. They knew that both of them hated each other with a lot of rage left in them, and they thought it was not worth it to get punched in the face by either one when the fighting will break out. Fortunately, Jeremy was at his basic fortress of solitude, on a chair, in front of numerous computer screens overlooking a huge virtual representation of Lyoko, and, of course, a headset for good measure. Finally, Jeremy broke the silence.

"Alright guys." Jeremy said on the PA system that was linked to the scanner room. "Step in and I'll send you in." Both nodded as they took a step inside. "But, don't expect to be in any of the sectors we know in Lyoko." Both of their eyes popped open.

"Wait, what?" Ulrich asked, breaking the silence as well.

"I tried to tell you, but, no." Jeremy replied. "You wouldn't listen to a word I tried to say." The two of them looked guilty, but also nervous and stupid. Their thoughts raced faster then their hearts would if they were to sprint.

"Well, do you have any other details we should know?" William asked.

"Well, I'll let you see it for yourself." Jeremy replied. The scanner doors closed as the two of them closed their eyes for the virtualization process.

"Transfer, Ulrich." Jeremy began. "Transfer, William." The scanners began doing their magic, prepping them for their voyage.

"Scanner, Ulrich." Jeremy continued. "Scanner, William." The scanner lights moved up and down across them as they waited to be virtualized.

"Virtualization." The wind blew upwards, blowing intensely as they started to transfer to Lyoko. After a split second, they found themselves standing back in the scanners. The doors slowly opened, things looking the same as it was before they stepped in. Both of them appeared confused as the doors opened and the smoke settled.

"I'm totally confused." Ulrich said. "Weren't we supposed to be in…"

"You are." Jeremy replied. "Just not in any of the sectors."

"What is this place?" Ulrich asked."This is Xana's latest creation." Jeremy told him. "I call it, 'Clone City'."

"Why?" Ulrich asks.

"Because, Xana made this place as a look-a-like to our real world." Jeremy answered. "I don't know why, but I must say that this is very accurate. He even got the factory, the school, and the entire city right." William and Ulrich stepped out of the scanners and then stood in the center of the scanner room, looking around themselves. William walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, the elevator door opening. There were no changes at all.

"Alright, where did Yumi disappear?" William asked Jeremy.

"She disappeared in front of the factory door." Jeremy told them.

"Alright, we'll get started." Ulrich said. The elevator slowly ascended as the two boys waited for the elevator to reach the top and the first floor of the factory. William and Ulrich waited in silence as the elevator slowly got closer to the first floor. Both of them tried to avoid any conversation about their current status on their luck with Yumi. They avoided all conversation on the matter what so ever.

The elevator then stopped, the doors opening. Ulrich and William stepped out from the elevator, setting foot on the factory's first floor. Still, nothing has changed. The windows stayed the same, the metal beams, everything. But, there was one thing however. It was dark out. It looked like it was in the middle of the night, the full moon high in the sky with moonlight peering through the broken and dusty windows above. A light above the elevator entrance swung back and forth as it shined brightly, illuminating some of the darkness surrounding the elevator. However, it was slightly darker everywhere else.

"Must be night time here." William said.

"Yeah." Ulrich replied. "Now, let's get up to the entrance." William nodded and looked for a way up. They looked up to see the ropes hanging from the roof. Then, he saw a set of stairs connecting to the entrance.

"That's new." Ulrich said, surprised. Both of them proceeded up the stairs, walking along the cat walk and heading towards the entrance. Outside, the lamp posts were lit and the light above the factory door was still. In the middle of the bridge over a part of the River Seine, was Yumi's cell phone.

"Her cell." Ulrich said, running for the cell phone. William followed in behind him, Ulrich picking up the lone cell phone. He looked at the screen, noticing that the battery was full and that there was no new messages or texts.

"Nothing's on it." Ulrich told William. "She must've been taken."

"Crap." William replied. "Now what?" As Ulrich stood up with Yumi's cell in hand, William saw a nicely dressed man leaning against the railing of the bridge, overseeing the rushing waters of the River Seine. The man in the black suit had a huge cigar sticking out of his mouth with his brown cane in his right hand. His was un-noticeable, due to the fact that he was facing the opposite direction.

"Maybe I can help you." the man suggested in a British accent.

"Who are you?" Ulrich asked after a two second delay.

"My name's Tom." the man said.

"Why are you here in a virtual world?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm not a real person." Tom replied. "I was created by a friend of yours. Jeremy Belpois.""He created you?" William asked in reply. "Why?"

"He created me to help Yumi investigate this… strange place." Tom told them.

"What happened to her?" Ulrich asked Tim.

"I went to investigate the sewers to see if it was safe." Tom informed Ulrich. "When I was searching, I heard her scream and I rushed back to the bridge to only find her cell… and this." Tom dug inside his coat pocket and took out a note written on a small piece of crumpled paper. He handed it over to Ulrich, who read it quickly. As he read it, things did not make any sense to him at the time.

"I bet you Xana has something to do with this." Ulrich said, outraged.

"He does." Tom replied. "However, it's not who you think."

"That didn't make sense." William commented."It does." Tom told the two. "If you know what was happening here."

"Can we ever get her out of here without the scanners?" William asked."No." he said. "Only Jeremy can help you out of here. Not even the scanners can get you out of here."

"So, if we die, we actually die?" Ulrich asked."Precisely." Tom answered. "However, I knew you were coming, so I brought some… surprises for you." He opened his coat jacket, showing the two boys two pistols, which were in their holsters around Tom's waist. He also had pockets full of clips for the pistols, with ten clips each, twenty in total. He took one out and handed it to Ulrich and handed the other one to William. He then gave them the clips and satchels for them to carry. Ulrich and William observed their new weapons with interest.

"I hope we don't have to use these." Ulrich said."You will." Tom replied. "Just be prepared to meet… an old foe of yours."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zombies? Really?

Tom, Jeremy's new mysterious creation, led Ulrich and William down into the sewers, walking through the empty, wet tunnels. Their 9mm magnum handguns had their safeties on and were placed tightly within their pockets. Their satchels were placed comfortably around their shoulders, filled with their fair share of pistol clips and bullets. They passed tunnel intersection after tunnel intersection, jumping over the large water gaps that still had no walkways over them.

The growing silence around them made it uneasy to stay calm in the midst of a narrow tunnel to the other side where they usually enter through. The lights in the tunnel were slightly dim, the water was slightly darker than usual, and the echoing sound of footsteps were common and somewhat loud. Ulrich and William continued to follow the mysterious man known as Tom, until they reached the end of the sewer tunnel, where Ulrich and William saw their skateboards still there. Looks like Jeremy was right. It was a perfect recreation of the real world. Tom stood in front of the ladder and stepped aside, letting the others go up first.

"You first, friends." Tom said. As Ulrich went up first, he walked by Tom, glancing at him. Tom's snow white beard was like fluff in a pillow, except his bear was not all the thick. His eye brows were as dark as the darkness surrounding them that very moment and his eyes were brown as dirt. His nice blue suit was well tailored and well kept, his cane encrusted with a diamond at the top handle of the straight, wooden cane. Ulrich then focused on climbing up the ladder, with William and Tom following behind him. After they all reached the top, they slid the man hole lid back on the top and sealed it, then walking towards where Kadic was.

"So, what are we dealing with here?" William asked.

"I don't think I want to tell you." Tom replied.

"Why?" Ulrich replied. "You know why we're here, right?"

"Well, if I would've told you, it would've discouraged you." Tom replied. They continued to walk through the dark, green forest. The moon light peered through the leaves and the trees as the wind softly blew against them. Leaves started to float down to the ground from the trees. Branches swayed back and forth. The overwhelming darkness shrouded what ever that laid ahead. As they continued to walk through the dark forest, they heard the sound of growling and moaning. Ulrich and William jumped and took out there 9mm magnum pistols, waving them around themselves.

"What was that?" Ulrich asked, confused. "I hope that was your stomach, William."

"I hope so, too." William replied. They then holstered their weapons, then looking back at Tom."You better tell us what's going…" Then, the moaning got louder again. This time, they saw a figure slowly limping towards them, the darkness shrouding his identity from the three. Again, they pulled out their weapons and aimed them at the figure.

"STOP!" Ulrich yelled. "I said, STOP!" As they continued to aim their weapons at the figure, he stepped into the moonlight, revealing who he was. His clothes were covered in blood and ripped, his pale skin were as pale as a vampire's skin, his mouth was covered in blood and his eyes were completely white. His teeth were sorta rotten and his nails were slightly sharper. He snarled and growled as he shuffled towards them slowly. Blood dripped from his lips as he snarled.

"Holy crap!" Ulrich said, looking at William. Then, as William and Ulrich looked at each other, Tom pulled out his own pistol, which was a .44 magnum revolver. He aimed it at the man.

"Get down, boys!" the British man said, aiming his pistol at the head. William and Ulrich stepped aside, letting Tom take the shot. He cocked the back lever of the revolved, making a clicking sound. He then pulled the trigger, a loud boom sounding and echoing through out the forest. The bullet sped through the air, then hitting its target directly through the man's head. The bullet ripped through the skull, like a pencil punching through paper. The blood spattered all over the dirt as the dead body flew back, its head blown to one million pieces. The blood from the area where the head used to be flowed like a river of crimson red water. William and Ulrich stared in awe. Tom blew the smoke from the muzzle and holstered his weapon.

"Holy crap." Ulrich said. "Nice shot."

"Thanks." Tom replied. Then, from the shadows, a group of people slowly marched from the shadows and the bushes of the forest, all of them bloodied. All of them had skin as pale as vampire skin, blood dripping from their mouths. They just figured out what they were getting into. They were men, women, and some of them class mates.

"Zombies?" William asked. "Crap!"

"Got any ideas, Tom?" Ulrich asked, aiming his weapon with William and Tom.

"I might." Tom replied."What ever you're going to do, do it now…" Ulrich said, then noticing that Tom had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" William asked.

"I bet he'll be back." Ulrich replied. The zombies continued to shuffle closer to them slowly.

"Get any closer and I'll blow off all of your heads!" William threatened the zombies. Ulrich rolled his eyes. They then pulled the triggers on their weapons, bullets flying in the air towards the zombies. There were eight of them shuffling all around them. Blood spattered as bits of brain and skull flew through the air brass casings from the bullets. Bodies laid motionless as pools of blood flowed. Ulrich and William stood in the center of the chaos after they got down shooting, ejecting their current clips. Ulrich quickly fixed his hair as William did the same.

"Well, it couldn't get any better." Ulrich joked. "Now, let's find…"

"Right here, guys." Tom said, walking towards the two. They reloaded their pistols and stood in the same spot.

"Where were you, man?" William asked. "We could've been…"

"Killed? I don't think so." Tom replied. "Anyway, I scouted the area around Kadic and it turns out… Xana has her here."

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.

"Have I ever been unsure?" Tom pointed out.

"He's got a point." Ulrich said to William.

"Alright then, let's head out." Tom told the two of them. "I'll head in from the back of the school. You two take the front."

"Why do you have the back of the frickin' school?" William asked.

"Because, if Xana tries to escape, he won't be able to get out." Tom explained.

"How can we tell if it's Xana?" William asked.

"You'll probably tell when you see someone holding Yumi hostage." Tom pointed out.

"Now, get there." Tom said. "I'll see you when you're finished."


End file.
